In present-day aircraft, two types of storage compartments are used; on the one hand so-called fixed bins that are installed so as to be rigid, and on the other hand so-called movable bins or pivot bins that, for example by pivoting, can be pivoted down from a closed position to an open position. When furnishing and configuring the passenger cabin, as a rule either one or the other storage compartment is installed in the corresponding cabin section.
For short-haul flights (within the short-range program) presently fixed bins are in use. They feature a robust design and comparatively modest requirements relating to their technical complexity. However, these rigidly-installed storage compartments project into the cabin, thus making the cabin appear more confined.
The movable storage compartments (pivot bins) comprise a housing and a movable chute into which the item of luggage is placed. In the open state of the storage compartment the chute provides an ergonomically advantageous loading height. In its closed state the pivot bin has, as a rule, a positive effect on the impression of space because it has been pivoted upwards. However, pivot bins are comparatively heavy and often technically more complex than rigidly fixed bins, in particular due to the required kinematics and the adapted mechanics for reducing the actuation forces to be exerted.
Depending on the end user, the above-mentioned characteristics are accorded different emphasis. When there is a change in ownership of an aircraft, (often) expensive reconfiguration of the cabin is necessary in order to adapt the cabin to the corresponding customer requirements. Since both storage compartments have different attachment coordinates such a changeover is expensive, and in quite some cases altogether impossible.
DE 10 2007 030 331 A1 and WO 2009/003945 A1 describe storage compartment modules for an interior of an aircraft, which storage compartment modules comprise a housing and a container.
It is at least one object to state a flexibly-usable storage compartment for luggage for the cabin of a transportation means. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.